


【仁丸】说不动心是骗人的

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】说不动心是骗人的

*大学校园设定。  
*有（伪）幸丸情节，有丸井女装情节，请注意避雷  
*大范围大面积ooc预警

“商学院大佬幸村精市在学校边上的咖啡馆相亲。”

“商学院大佬幸村精市在学校边上的咖啡馆相亲——？？！！！！”

也不知道食堂哪个角落传来的对话让本来熙熙攘攘的地方瞬间一片寂静。周围反应快的女生迅速端着饭盒坐在刚才对话的两位旁边，之前说话的女孩子也不避讳，掏出手机给原本素不相识的各位看今早室友发给她的照片。

一群女孩子围着一个屏幕时不时发出“妈呀——”、“啊啊啊——”、“天哪——”之类的感叹词，使得附近的人很难从这些激动的语气中提取到有效信息。周围大多数抱着看热闹心情的男生在象征性的讨论了两句后都转过头接着吃饭，毕竟大佬的传说真真假假数不胜数，茶余饭后也算是个消遣的谈资，整个食堂的氛围很快也重新回到正常。

不远处坐成一桌的四个人倒是确确实实和事件的中心人物有那么些关联。

柳抚着下巴看着还在叽叽喳喳讨论的那一桌女生没动作，坐在他对面的切原正抱着饭盒狼吞虎咽，切原边上的仁王一手滑着手机一手心不在焉的拿着勺子，柳身边的柳生坐姿笔挺的细嚼慢咽。

隔了一会儿柳转过头问三人：“你们就不好奇吗？”

“部长人气那么高，有点花边新闻不是很正常的事情吗”， 眼睛还在盯着手机的仁王漫不经心的回答：“再说了应该是误会吧，幸村那张脸，还需要相亲？”

“那得看相亲的对象是谁”， 柳生拿过餐巾优雅的擦了擦嘴，才慢条斯理的看向柳：“说起来柳君倒是难得的八卦。”

柳回答的理所当然：“任何信息都是有用的数据。”

还没等柳生再说点什么，那桌女生的声音又大了起来，这次倒是让他们清晰的听到了不少内容——

“幸村君对面坐着的这位小姐是谁啊，感觉没在学校见到过啊？”

“说的是啊，红色的头发……我们学校有发色这么鲜艳的女孩子嘛？”

“侧脸看上去也有些陌生啊……是可爱类型的吧，没准是别的学校的？”

“别的不说幸村君笑的好温柔啊啊啊啊，所以是和那位小姐之前就认识吧！”

“对面的小姐好像很害羞呢手一直在抓着裙子”

“拜托我要是和幸村君面对面喝咖啡我也会紧张的说不出话啦”

“这位姐妹你清醒一点并不是谁都可以和大佬一起喝咖啡聊人生的。”

…………

原本素不相识的女孩子们因为八卦迅速姐妹相称的操作让柳露出了疑惑的神情，但他依然快速的提取出了这段对话中的关键词——

“红色的头发”、“可爱类型”、“和幸村认识”……

他脑子里隐隐约约闪过一个名字，但是没有百分之百的把握他绝不会妄下定论。柳抬起头，除了还吃的带劲的切原，另外两人也露出了若有所思的表情。

切原终于解决完了最后一口饭，满足的靠在了椅子上，过了会儿像是突然想起了什么一样有些兴奋的说：“学校旁的咖啡店不就是丸井前辈最近在打工的地方吗…………仁王前辈你要去哪？？？”

猛地起身的仁王一边扣上饭盒一边头也不回的说：“去参观一下相亲现场。”

丸井文太从来没有像今天一样希望降低自己的存在感。如果他当时没有幸灾乐祸的嘲讽考试挂掉的打工同伴向日岳人，他就不会被脑子充血的向日挑衅着打赌，也就不会答应谁数学考试分数低就换女装工作这种无理的要求，更不会一时大意即挂掉考试又输掉赌约。

得知自己赢得赌约的那一刻，向日岳人兴奋的原地就是一个后空翻。完全顾不上一脸呆滞的丸井文太，忙不迭的就开始给自家姐姐打电话借裙子。丸井听着打电话的向日那边时不时传来“尺码大一点就好”、“裙摆必须要大”、“越短越好”、“最好还能有点首饰”这样那样糟糕的台词，认真的开始考虑明天装病请假的可能性，随即又在店长一脸看好戏的说了句“丸井君明天务必不要迟到哦”后向命运低下了头。

——男子汉就是要说话算话！

——反正不要被熟人看到就好了吧。

于是一大清早刚进店里就被向日塞进更衣室的丸井文太，在一阵鸡飞狗跳后，顶着众人莫名期待的目光艰难的换上了裙子。为了防止丸井中途偷跑，向日飞速的把他换下的衣物锁进了自己装包的小柜子，并在丸井难以置信的眼神中把锁柜子的小钥匙恭敬的放进了店长的手中。

向日岳人，是个狠人。

店长大人不负众望的把钥匙放进了贴身的口袋，一脸鼓励的拍了拍丸井的肩膀：

“丸井君，今天也要充满干劲的工作啊！”

也是邪了门，平时每周这一天相对比较清闲的咖啡店今天倒是络绎不绝的来了不少客人。向日忙着往返于各个桌子间送餐收杯子，一时间甚至都顾不上调侃丸井。除了店长和在做咖啡甜点的同事，在前厅负责点单分餐的只有向日和丸井两人。看着向日忙的脚不沾地，丸井再别扭也不好意思一直站着不做事，咬了咬牙拿着菜单向刚坐进来的两位女生走去。

“您好请问要喝点什么吗？”

“啊一杯焦糖玛奇朵谢谢……诶是男孩子吗？？！” 猛地抬起头的女生有些惊讶的看向丸井，上上下下打量了丸井好几回。丸井被盯得浑身发毛，又实在不习惯胯下生风的感觉，手不自主的扯了好几次堪堪遮住大腿的裙摆。

女生的同伴闻言也抬起头，看着丸井的一瞬间眼神中有些惊艳的光芒。她托着腮想了会儿，在丸井疑惑地眼神中解下自己脖子上的chocker，不由分说给丸井戴了上去。因为是客人，丸井实在不好拒绝，僵着身子等女生给他系上，又不太自在的摸了摸脖子，开口问道：“请问……这是干嘛……”

“正好挡住喉结啦~”女生笑着回答，“超——可爱的哟，这位服务生……酱~”

被称作“酱”的丸井打了个颤，顶着两位女孩子意外热情的目光迅速的点完单后赶忙溜回了前台，殊不知他的女装照片已经稳稳当当的保存完毕。

女生离开的时候执意要把chocker送给丸井，丸井实在推脱不掉，鞠着躬感谢了半天才把她们送走。还没等丸井松口气，幸村就抱着电脑推开了店门。

两人看着对方都愣了好几秒，反倒是向日在丸井身边说了句：“诶丸井，这不是你们部长吗？愣着干嘛呀”

丸井后知后觉的瞪了一眼向日——你哪天穿着女装碰见迹部试试！

幸村仔仔细细把丸井从头到脚打量了好几遍，最后绽出一个十分真诚的笑容：

“很可爱。”

幸村厨 · 丸井文太立刻陷入了矛盾的境地。

——幸村君夸我了好高兴！

——可是一点都不想因为穿女装被夸怎么办。

没等丸井从纠结的情绪中想出个所以然，幸村就自顾自在靠窗的座位坐了下来。向日百忙之中对着丸井就是一肘子：“愣着干嘛呢！快去给你部长点单啊”

丸井扭扭捏捏的走到了幸村桌边，把菜单递过去，支支吾吾的开始解释：“部长……那个……都是向日！我没有奇怪的癖好部长你千万不要误会！”

幸村侧着头看着丸井笑的神情自若：“丸井别着急，我说过了，很可爱。”

——妈呀今天的幸村君也好好看啊……

丸井红着脸拿着点过的单快速回到前台，不停的给温度偏高的脸扇着风。幸村要的东西并不复杂，不一会儿丸井就端着餐盘回到了幸村所在的桌子。

“幸村君，您的咖啡和蛋糕。”

“丸井一起坐下来吃吧。”

“啊？”

幸村笑着歪了歪头：“蛋糕是给你点的，今天很辛苦吧。”

“也还好啦……” 丸井又不由自主的往下扯了扯裙摆，“虽然很谢谢部长，但是我还在工作，暂时不能坐下来吃。”

“这是客人的要求哦~” 幸村笑的越发灿烂，“店长来的话我来解释就好。”

丸井想了想——要是就这么坐下来了，至少不用穿着裙子整个店的跑，虽然会比较辛苦向日……但是想想就是因为他自己才会落到这么尴尬的境地就一点都愧疚不起来！

这么一想，丸井心安理得的坐在了幸村对面。

幸村开着电脑改论文，时不时和握着小叉子的丸井聊两句。坐下来后显得更短的裙摆让丸井不敢动作太大，于是干脆用左手抓住裙子，小口小口的吃起了蛋糕。

然后就被认出幸村的女生们拍下了照片，并在短短两个小时后席卷了大半个校园的手机，至于消息传了一大圈最后怎么变成“幸村在咖啡店相亲“的，就不得而知了。

彼时还一无所知的丸井正快乐的咬着勺子跟幸村聊天，余光一扫瞥到了不远处正走来的身影。都是熟的不能再熟的人——迈着绅士步伐不紧不慢的柳生，抱着笔记本淡定从容的柳，正欢快的跟柳说着什么的切原，还有面无表情、双手插兜的仁王。

“卧槽仁王雅治！！”丸井一口蛋糕差点噎进气管，“我这身被他看到我真的不要做人了！！部长救我！”

还没等幸村答话，大门就被一把推开。仁王径直走到丸井身侧，随手扯了张椅子在桌子边坐了下来。柳生和柳见状，赶紧拖着嚷嚷着要跟过去的切原走到了咖啡店的另一边坐下。

仁王勾着抹意味不明的笑，直直的看着幸村：“想不到部长也喜欢来这里喝咖啡啊。”

幸村倒是没在意仁王颇有些不礼貌的目光，笑着望回去：“这里环境很不错啊，而且服务生也很可爱，对吧，丸井？”

正埋着头装掉线的丸井强行被cue，不得已坐直了身子，摆着一脸“我听不懂你们在说什么”的表情笑的僵硬。仁王听了幸村的话神情又冷了几分，抱着臂看着丸井没说话。

幸村在丸井和仁王之间来来回回看了好几趟，有些了然的低头笑了笑，随后抬起手指了指自己的嘴边，对丸井说：“丸井这里沾到东西了哦。”看丸井有些疑惑的神情，幸村伸出手就要去帮他擦，还没碰到丸井的脸，就被仁王半道截了胡。仁王动作有些粗暴的擦了好几下丸井的唇，疼的丸井眉头都皱了起来。刚想问仁王到底怎么回事，仁王倒是先开了口：“笨死了，吃东西都不会吃。”

“臭狐狸你说谁笨呢！”

“谁接话我说谁。”

“喂仁王雅治我发现你今天很针对我啊！干嘛啊不服出去打一架啊！”

仁王斜着眼冷淡的看向丸井：“你穿成这样跟我打？你说你是不是猪”

“本天才不管穿什么都分分钟把你揍趴下！”

丸井说着就要去扯仁王扎着的辫子，全然忘记了自己还穿着裙子这回事。仁王一把抓过丸井的手不让他乱动，丸井一着急跨过腿就坐到了仁王身上，超近距离面对面后两人同时愣住了。

坐在另一边的柳生有些痛苦的捂住了脸——场面更加尴尬了怎么办。

他企图向柳询问一下意见，一转身看到正拿着笔记本激情记录的人后决定还是保持沉默。

丸井终于后知后觉的慌乱了起来，本来裙摆就挺短，自己底下就穿了一条打底裤，四舍五入就是没穿裤子跨坐在仁王腿上。仁王也好不到哪去，虽然都是男孩子，但头一次经历室友穿着裙子跨坐在大腿上还是过于刺激了，眼神上下左右乱瞟就是不看丸井。

最后打破沉默的是没忍住笑出声的向日岳人。

向日抽抽着嘴角：“丸井你现在这样超像和男朋友撒娇的小女生啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”

丸井蹭的一下就跳了起来，拿过一个餐盘就朝跑远的向日追去：“向日岳人你给我站住——！！！”

一直托着腮的幸村看完了戏，慢条斯理的合上了电脑站起身，对还微红着脸的仁王笑着说：“要对我们丸井好一点哦。”

说完抱着电脑走出了咖啡店，顺便带走了依依不舍的柳和切原。

柳生踱着步子慢悠悠的坐在了仁王对面：“仁王|君，我十分好奇你现在在想什么。”

仁王埋着头闷闷的说：“感觉有点奇怪。”

“哦？”柳生推了推眼镜，“仁王|君不妨说说看。”

“早上就很奇怪，听到幸村在和文太猪相亲什么的……那小子肯定没好好工作吧……赶过来一看果然在偷懒。穿的那是什么衣服啊那头猪一点羞耻心都没有的吗。”

柳生又问：“那仁王|君对丸井君的女装形象有什么看法呢？”

仁王沉默了半天，抬起头往前台丸井的身影看去，严肃的回答：“再短一点就好了，裙子。”

柳生不着痕迹的翻了个白眼，也不知道刚才是谁纯情的眼睛都不知道往哪放，现在倒装起浪荡公子了。

“就没别的看法了吗？”

“呃……chocker……挺漂亮的。”

柳生朝着天花板长长的吐了一口气，又低下头拍了拍仁王的肩膀，从善如流的下了结论：

“兄弟，你这他妈的是爱情。”

想明白了的仁王雅治大大方方承认了自己对丸井的喜欢，在接下来的一个月对室友丸井文太展开了有预谋有计划的追求。一开始以为仁王又在耍自己的丸井气的连宿舍都不想回，每天下了课就往切原的寝室跑。嚷嚷着“要守护丸井前辈的贞操”的切原赤也最后实在扛不住来自欺诈师前辈的花式威胁，终于在一个月黑风高的夜晚把丸井前辈拒之门外。

无处可去的丸井最后只能回去自己的宿舍，以为仁王已经睡着的丸井蹑手蹑脚的打开门，却发现宿舍的灯还亮着。走进去才发现他的桌上正摆着一个插着蜡烛的蛋糕，仁王正以一个极其别扭的姿势趴在一边，看样子已经睡了挺久。

丸井想了半天，今天也没谁过生日啊。

躲了仁王这么久，终究还是没忍心对他置之不理，丸井走上前轻轻摇醒仁王，等对方睡眼惺忪的爬起来时，好奇地问了一句：

“今天谁过生日吗？”

“啊？” 仁王一时没反应过来，看着丸井眨了眨眼，“哦，就你之前不是特喜欢隔壁那条街的这个蛋糕吗，我去学的，快尝尝。”

丸井突然有些语塞，问他：“你今天专门跟赤也打招呼让他务必要我回来就是因为这？”

“对啊，”仁王点了点头，“那位师傅只有今天有时间教我。这东西不新鲜也不好吃，所以就拜托赤也把你弄回来。你要实在不想跟我住，吃完明天再去赤也那里吧。”

丸井低着头没说话，过了半天眼眶红红的走上前抱住仁王：“不走了，我自己宿舍挺好的。”

仁王愣了会儿把丸井从怀里捞出来，有些难以置信的问他：“真不走了？你……接受我了？”

“是啊，你性格这么恶劣也只有本天才不嫌弃你了！”

仁王不置可否的挑了挑眉，看着蛋糕对丸井说：“这蜡烛还是有点作用的，庆祝咱们在一起的第一天。”

之后交换了一个充满奶油味的，甜甜的吻。

“幸村相亲”的事不了了之，当事人依旧从容的活在各个版本的传说里，倒是对于那位惊鸿一瞥的红发“小姐”的猜测一直没有停歇过。那天在咖啡馆里知道事情真相的众人不约而同的秘而不宣，漂亮的“红发女生”也就成为了一个迷。

某天仁王和丸井上课路上恰好听见了旁边女生对着手机说红头发的可爱女生的事，仁王凑过去看了一眼，还真就是丸井女装时候的照片。

想赶紧拉着仁王逃离黑历史揭露现场的丸井，还没转身就听到仁王吊儿郎当的声音：

“哟，这不是我女朋友吗。”

“女你妈个头啊仁王雅治——！！”

END.

一个彩蛋：

虽然女装也穿了，男朋友也找了，但是该补考的数学还是要补考。丸井咬着笔对着厚厚的复习资料发愁，满眼的数学公式实在是让人有心无力。仁王还没走进宿舍就听到了丸井的哀嚎声，他凑近桌子扫了几眼丸井的笔记本，了然的笑了笑。

“诶，猪，你是不是忘了我是什么专业的。”

意识到数学系成绩名列前茅的大佬原来就在自己身边时，丸井转过身泫然欲泣的抱住了仁王的大腿：

“大佬，救人一命胜造七级浮屠啊，我这么可怜你忍心见死不救吗！”

“帮你复习没问题，有个要求。”

“你说！别说是柳的笔记本了，就是真田的帽子我都给你偷来！”

可谓是诚意满满了。

但是仁王|大佬举起食指摇了摇，凑近丸井的耳朵说：

“你戴着chocker跟我做一次。”

——迫于挂科淫|威的丸井当然是选择卖|身啦。

Real · END


End file.
